


A Conflict of Interest.

by JustLikeSmoke



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Reluctant Titanium Ranger., Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLikeSmoke/pseuds/JustLikeSmoke
Summary: Ryan was taken by demons when he was four years old because he had the Soul of a demon. He was then raised trapped with the demons, Now the demons are free and Ryan dosnt know where he fits in.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> PS looking for a beta who not afraid to tell me to delete things.

This is a start to a long thought about story. What if ryan was raised by the demons for non evil reasons. What made him capable of holding the titanium morpher.  
My answer. You'll see 

+++  
It was an odd turn of events that had led Ryan Mitchell here dripping wet and holding the human weapon. He was looking down at a photograph of himself as a child, along side his Human family, Dana and the Captain who he would not call father. even in his own thoughts.

These humans, his family had devised weapons that had been doing a lot of damage to his people's recolonization efforts. Granted they were living on the area the Queen wanted to live on but hadn't anyone ever heard of diplomacy. It didn't always have to lead to Zords vs kaiju.

His mission was to steal the latest weapon. The titanium morpher. He didn't know exactly what Vypra and Diabolico wanted it for, but he had a feeling in his gut that he would find out. And soon.

Stuffing the weapon in his pack he turned to leave. Blue prints of the base said the best way to get in or out was through a pool of water in the research department, so that's where he was going. 

He put an effort of will into being unseen. Invisible would be better with the cameras embedded in the wall, but the salt water was to close for him to manage it. Unseen would have to do. He also had a few throwing daggers if anyone caught on to his presence.

Ryan hated water. It dulled his sixth sense the one that warned him of future danger. It didn't hurt him though, like it would have Loki or vypra. 

He passed by a couple of research scientists who's eyes barely looked him over. Then he saw him the Captain. He was walking quickly, no doubt off to destroy more demons. Ryan bit back a growl. It would be so easy to blow his head off. But no, he had to get the human weapon back to his father. Quickly before the salt water short circuited his magic.

He left the humans to there underwater tunnels and went home.


	2. Chapter Two

He was wondering whether the humans had noticed his handiwork, while imagining their reactions while he sat in the weapons room of the mountain fortress of the demons polishing his swords and axes. He imagined them blaming each other and that notion of betrayal tearing them apart from the inside. He imagined them celebrating, confident that there plan to trick him had been successful. He kept imagining until his weapons and his fathers were polished and was about to move on to Loki’s when Diabolico came in.

“You didn’t tell me you were back” He said.

“You were talking to the Queen” Ryan said continuing to polish “I didn’t want to interrupt.”

Diabolico nodded, then a moment later asked “Did the water hurt you? we can think of another way to get the weapon.”

Ryan said he was fine a little confused with the line of questioning, then he caught on his Father thought he had failed. “Im not in here because I’m upset that I failed” he said a little stiffly. “I just needed something familiar to do.” Being underwater especially the salt water of the oceans dulled his senses. He couldn’t see energy and soundwaves if he spent too much time in the shower let alone in the ocean itself.

“You got it.” Diabolico exclaimed.

“Im moved by your faith in me” Ryan replied taking the morpher out of his bag and passing it over to Diabolico. 

He looked abashed for a split second before his expression changed. “Ryan you have done us a great service. Now put that sword away and come to Supper.” He patted Ryan on the back and started up the stone staircase.

“When do we destroy it?”

“Why would we destroy it when we can use it”

Ryan wasn't sure he wanted to know what that meant.


	3. Chapter Three

Diabolico had given his queen the report she wanted, all the information gathered from the Half Demon spies was told to her.

Strategically placed Half demon spies were all over the aqua base. Water didn’t bother them and they were good at fitting in with humans. Half demons were more common then everyone thought. Diabolico had been passing Ryan off as his bastard half demon son since the beginning. As his sons power grew however it became harder to do so. Most half demons can do at best minor spells or a trick or two. Like turning their fist to living steel or keeping raindrops from hitting them. Diabolico had been worried that someone high up would notice. Like the queen. It had been sixteen years since he took custody over Ryan from his panicking father. The captain who was worried Ryan would hurt himself or others. If anyone noticed he was more powerful then he should be they had kept it quiet.

Sixteen years of clothing feeding and training the boy. His son. And now the Queen wanted to use Ryan as a pawn in her game. If Diabolico said no it could get him in a lot of trouble. It could get Ryan killed.

He should have sent a spy to get the titanium morpher. The Queen didn’t want to risk the spy getting caught and exposing their entire spy ring.

So he sent Ryan who could use some magic under the ocean but not enough if he was caught. They had done some practice run through of the plan and Ryan was mostly unharmed by the water. What if the water around the base was different? What if Ryan was captured. He was too young to be alone for such a mission.

He was still brooding when loki walked in holding a baby Impus. “Kind of makes me want my own little ones.” Loki said putting down the baby on stone cradle. “I told Ryan you were with the Queen. He looked down” 

Diabolico went to look in all Ryan’s favorite hiding spots. Eventually he found him in the armory polishing swords. Ryan needed something to do when he was upset, or thinking, and Diabolico had taught him to try to be productive.

After he had received the morpher from his son, he sent Ryan to dinner, but he stayed behind to think on the Queens plan. Diabolico realized he had been hoping that Ryan had failed. No good would come of making him a ranger. He wasn’t precognizant he couldn’t know for sure, but he was certain.


	5. Chapter 5

Diabolico had given his queen the report she wanted, all the information gathered from the Half Demon spies was told to her.

Strategically placed Half demon spies were all over the aqua base. Water didn’t bother them and they were good at fitting in with humans. Half demons were more common then everyone thought. Diabolico had been passing Ryan off as his bastard half demon son since the beginning. As his sons power grew however it became harder to do so. Most half demons can do at best minor spells or a trick or two. Like turning their fist to living steel or keeping raindrops from hitting them. Diabolico had been worried that someone high up would notice. Like the queen. It had been sixteen years since he took custody over Ryan from his panicking father. The captain who was worried Ryan would hurt himself or others. If anyone noticed he was more powerful then he should be they had kept it quiet.

Sixteen years of clothing feeding and training the boy. His son. And now the Queen wanted to use Ryan as a pawn in her game. If Diabolico said no it could get him in a lot of trouble. It could get Ryan killed.

He should have sent a spy to get the titanium morpher. The Queen didn’t want to risk the spy getting caught and exposing their entire spy ring.

So he sent Ryan who could use some magic under the ocean but not enough if he was caught. They had done some practice run through of the plan and Ryan was mostly unharmed by the water. What if the water around the base was different? What if Ryan was captured. He was too young to be alone for such a mission.

He was still brooding when loki walked in holding a baby Impus. “Kind of makes me want my own little ones.” Loki said putting down the baby on stone cradle. “I told Ryan you were with the Queen. He looked down” 

Diabolico went to look in all Ryan’s favorite hiding spots. Eventually he found him in the armory polishing swords. Ryan needed something to do when he was upset, or thinking, and Diabolico had taught him to try to be productive.

After he had received the morpher from his son, he sent Ryan to dinner, but he stayed behind to think on the Queens plan. Diabolico realized he had been hoping that Ryan had failed. No good would come of making him a ranger. He wasn’t precognitive he couldn’t know for sure, but he was certain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout the wait but I got distracted.

“Ryan the Queen has a mission for you” Diabolico told him the next morning. He then explained the idea of beating the rangers with their own power, and how the queen liked his chances more than a Half demon because he had actually been raised demon instead of human. Ryan figured she just wanted to see him destroyed like one of the Monstrous Doll Constructs Jynxer made to fight the Rangers.

“let me think about it” he said to Diabolico.

“Don’t think on it too long. It’s not a good idea to make the Queen wait. Especially you my son” That was definatly true. The Queen hated Ryan, a human being who was belived by members of her kingdom to be the reincarnation of her father King Alkazar. They thought this because Ryan had the king’s magic. If this theory was ever proven Ryan could take the throne back when he came of age. And Bansherra was not about to give in to a mere human.

Ryan touched the weapon he had stolen a few nights before. The sensation was warm and slimy. He could feel it probing him. Tasting him to see if he had that something extra that it needed. It wasn’t comfortable but it wasn’t painful either. After a minute he could feel it muffling his senses. Not his eyes or hearing his other senses. The magical ones.

There were no lights in the air. Normally the world was filled with light and shadow from the interplays of wild magic over the planet. Ryan new most people couldn’t see it. Hell his best friend Eris didn’t see it. But it was real and now because of this thing it was gone.

He threw the morpher to the other side of it room. At first he thought it had eaten by the weapon bit magic slowly returned to his sight. 

He looked at it not knowing what to do.

He knew one thing he never wanted to touch that thing again.


	7. Chapter 7

” The Queen wouldn’t make me do this If I wasn’t human.” Ryan said petulantly at the group of demons, his family of 16 “years. 

Vypra Started to sat something but was cut off. “All my life I was raised…You raised me to be a demon and now I’m just supposed to pick up this weapon that I know nothing about by the way That could have some serious side effect on my magic and be a human warrior. I can’t do it I can’t throw away everything I believe in for a plan that won’t work.”

“And this plan won’t work even if I did Tia-Tilt- “

“Titanium” Jynxer corrected.

“Titanium armor I’d still be outnumbered five to one; besides they must have safeguards in effect so they’re not attacked by the ranger inside the super weapon.” 

Our spies say they can’t use the weapon and I Won’t use it, so either find someone else or we’re at an impasse.”

“It shouldn’t take long to destroy the rangers a few hours in the armor and everything will be fine.” Said Jyxer frowning.

“Give us a moment” Diabolico told the other demons leading him on to the main chamber of the castle. “Tell me” Diabolico said tenderly.

“It’s too cold. It sucks magic out of me and replaces it with the human power just touching it hurts.” Ryan admitted. Ashamed of himself for being found out.

“That power is the legacy of the late king of the demons. If the Human Weapon is truly having that effect on you and it.” Diabolico paused “Then I will talk to the Queen myself.”

Ryan was elated. Diabolico was from a long line of captains for the royal family. For him to tell the Queen no was as rare, and he was doing it for him. 

Ryan might be turning twenty in a few days but he still sought approval from his father. He was also grateful he would never have to touch the Morpher again.


End file.
